Yu-gi-oh! 5d's Return of Arcadia
by Winxfan1
Summary: Something that happened between the 10 years after Z-ONE was defeated.
1. Chapter 1

Six more months have passed since New Domino City was cleaned up and much has changed. During that time, Yusei managed to open a rift in a dimensional vortex to bring back Sherrys parents. Now the gang, including Carly, Sherry and all of the friends of the Signers got together for a nice relaxing picnic at Sherry's mansion.

"Well, who would have thought ten year ago Yusei was still living in Satellite and things were different?" asked Crow.

"I know." said Jack "And I used to be Champ."

"But that was the old you Jack." said Carly.

"You're right." said Jack. "And I owe it to you."

Meanwhile both Akiza and Sherry's dad were duelling because Akiza's dad blames Sherry and her family for being a Turbo Duelist and almost getting hurt and takes it out on Sherry's dad. Akiza, Sherry and both their mothers just sighed and said "Men."

"Well, you're looking good Carly." said Jack. "I notice you don't wear glasses anymore."

"Thanks Jack." said Carly, "It's amazing what laser-eye surgery can do. I'm even more popular than Angela now."

Just then Stephanie arrived to serve tea.

"Thank you." said Jack.

"Y-You're welcome." said Stephanie, and then she ran off.

Mina couldn't help watching over Jack with jealousy.

"I can't believe you!" thought Mina. "You think you can have any girl you want. You player!"

Then Trudge arrives. A short while later Trudge told stories of his younger days. One of which was when he used to be the head of Student Discipline back at Domino High.

"If Yugi and his friends could see you now." said Yusei.

A short while later, the duel ended as a draw. Jack had a talk with Mina about Carly.

"I want you to be nice to her from now on." said Jack.

"Fine, but I don't have to like her." said Mina.

Luna couldn't help but look up at the sky and think something terrible was about to happen.

Elsewhere in an undersea base a little girl that looked like Stocking from Panty and Stocking only with blonde hair with a doll that looked like Sayer was watching.

"You don't know how right you are." said the girl.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Akiza was practicing some new Turbo Duelling techniques. An hour after that Carly popped by.

"I can't believe it. A turbo dueling paramedic. That's so cool." said Carly.

"Thanks Carly." said Akiza. "I feel like taking a break. Wanna join me?"

"Sure." said Carly.

Sometime later, at the New Domino Mall, Carly spotted a fortune teller in a cloak.

"Fortunes, get your fortunes told for free." said the strange man.

"Free, well you can't argue with that." said Carly as she dragged Akiza against her will.

"Ah, young lady, would you like your fortune told?" askedf the man to Akiza.

"Not really, but go ahead." said Akiza.

The fortune teller stares into his crystal ball.

"I see that you will soon lose everything you care about," said the strange man. "Starting with that pendant!"

The stranger took Akiza's pendant around her neck and she and Carly then gave chase. The strange man then began to drop cards like a trail of breadcrumbs.

"It has to be a trap, but I'll be prepared." said Akiza.

The card trail led Akiza and Carly into an abandoned warehouse.

"Looking for this?" asked the strange man. "Then here, you can have it back."

The doors shut behind them and the strange man revealed he had a duel disk.

"I would like to see how much you have improved since we last met." said the strange man.

"I don't even know who you are anyway." said Akiza.

"I am a member of the Arcadia Movement just like you." said the strange man. "Now if you win you can leave, you lose you will perish. and just to make it interesting..."

The strange man threw a duel disk at Carly. It was obvious the man wanted revenge for something that Akiza and Carly did.

"No, this duel is between you and me." said Akiza.

"Your wrong." said the man, "For you see your friend was also responsible for the destruction of the Arcadia Movement. I want revenge on both of you."

"Very well then," said Akiza. Then the strange man, Akiza and Carly said "Let's Duel!"

Just as the duel was beginning, the little girl from the underwater base paid a visit to the Facility, specifically to the cell where they were holding Barb.

"Hello Barb, today your out on parole." said the little girl.

Barb couldn't help but follow the little girl.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous about your second duel Miss Carmine?" asked the mysterious man.

"Second?" asked Akiza.

"Oh that's right, you never told her." said the mysterious man. "Apparently Carly did a little snooping at the old Arcadia building and to make a long story short, she sent Sayer plummiting to his doom."

"I was a different person back then." said Carly. "I changed since."

"Enough. Talk is cheap." said the mysterious man. "Now since this is 2 against 1 I'll have a little handicap: No player is allowed to attack on their first turn."

"Deal." said both Carly and Akiza. Then, after 10 years, the signers marks reappear on their respective owners. Yusei notces this and heads to where Akiza and Carly are. Jack goes too.

"Now the first turn is mine." said the mysterious man as he drew a card. "I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn. You're up, Miss Carmine."

"Fine." said Carly as she drew a card.

"Little does this duelist know that over the past few years I learned about how to duel properly. I may not be on the same level as Jack but hey, learn from your mistakes." thought Carly.

"For my turn I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode." Said Carly as she did just that.

Sonic Duck: Normal Monster, 3 stars, Winged-Beast type, Wind Attribute, ATK 1700, DEF 700.

"And I'll lay two cards face down ending my turn." Said Carly as she did just that.

"Then I guess I'm up." said Akiza as she drew a card. "And I'll place a monster in defense mode, play one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well then." said the mysterious man as he drew a card. "I flip over my Cyber Jar, and I bet you know what happens next. Whether or not this monster is attacked all monsters are destroyed, then we pick up 5 cards and special summon any level 4 or lower monsters we manage to pick up."

Cyber Jar: Effect Monster, 3 stars, Rock-Type, Dark Attribute, ATK 900, DEF 900. Effect: FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players then pick up 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks and Special Summon all Level 4 or lower Monster Cards among them on the field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The rest of the cards picked up are added to their respective hands.

"Fine." said both Carly and Akiza.

"Mystical Elf, Aqua Madoor, Charcoal Inpachi and Gemini Elf for me." said Carly. as she place her first three monsters in defense position and her last monster in attack position.

Mystical Elf: Normal Monster, 4 Stars, Spellcaster-Type, Light Attribute, ATK 800, DEF 2000.

Aqua Madoor: Normal Monster, 4 Stars, Spellcaster Type, Water Attribute, ATK 1200, DEF 2000.

Charcoal Inpachi: Normal Monster, 1 Star, Pyro-Type, Fire Attribute, ATK 100, DEF 2100.

Gemini Elf: Normal Monster, 4 Stars, Spellcater Type, Earth Attribute, ATK 1900, DEF 900.

"Then I summon Rose Fairy, Phoenixian Seed and Twilight Rose Knight all in Attack Mode." said Akiza.

Rose Fairy: Effect Monster, 3 Stars, Plant Type, Wind Attribute, ATK 600, DEF 1200. Effect: If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card.

Phoenixian Seed: Effect Monster, 2 Stars, Plant Type, Fire Attribute, ATK 800, DEF 0. Effect: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand.

Twilight Rose Knight: Effect Monster, 3 Stars, Warrior-Type, Dark Attribute, ATK 1000, DEF 1000. Effect: Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.

"Then I Special Summon two Burning Skull Heads, and inflict 1000 points of damage to each of you." said the mystery man.

Burning Skull Head: Effect Monster, 3 Stars, Zombie-Type, Fire Attribute, ATK 1000, DEF 800. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can remove from play this face-up card you control to return 1 removed from play "Skull Flame" to its owner's Graveyard.

Mysterious Man: 4000 LP  
Carly Carmine: 3000 LP  
Akiza Izinski: 3000 LP

"Wait, theres' only one duelist who uses Burning Skull Head." Thought Carly.

"Are you Hunter Pace?" asked Carly.

The mysterious man removed his hood and revealed to be Hunter Pace, only he looked out of it.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Carly.

"How did you know?" asked Akiza.

"Hello, big Jack Atlas fan here." answered Akiza.

"Well, you're half right." said Hunter.

"What do you mean?" asked Carly.

"I'm not Hunter Pace, I only speak through him since he is my mind puppet." said Hunter, or rather the person controlling him. "Now let's continue the duel. Shall we? It's still my turn, and now I release my skull heads to summon my Skull Flame." said Hunter as he did so.

Skull Flame: Effect monster, 8 Stars, Zombie-Type, Fire Attribute, ATK 2600, DEF 2200. Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.

"Now my Skull Flame, attack Carly's elf!" exclaimed Hunter as he did so.

"Why attack me?" asked Carly.

"Cause once I'm finished with you, Akiza's next." said the brain-washed Hunter. "I'll just play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move." said Carly as she drew a card and she was happy with what she drew. "From my hand I summon Guardian Angel Joan, by releasing Aqua Madoor and Charcoal Inpachi."

Guardian Angel Joan: Effect Monster, 7 stars, Fairy-type, Light Attribute, ATK 2800, DEF 2000. Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

"Now Joan, Attack!" said Carly as she did so, ultimately destroying Skull Flame and adding it's attack points to her Life Points.

Hunter Pace: 3800  
Carly: 5600  
Akiza: 3000.

"I'll lay 1 card face-down and end my turn." said Carly.

"Then I'm up" said Akiza as she drew a card. "And thanks to my seed's ability I am able to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Effect Monster, 8 stars, Plant-type, Fire Attribute, ATK 2200, DEF 0. Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position.

"Now first, I attack with my rose fairy." said Akiza as she does so.

"Not before I activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back my skull head." said Hunter as he did so, blocking Akiza's rose fairy.

"Then I'll attack with my Phoenixian Cluster." said Akiza as she does so. After the battle, the effect of her Amaryllis activated, destroying itself and inflicting damage to Hunter.

Hunter: 1800  
Carly: 5600  
Akiza: 3000

"Then I'll attack with my Rose Knight." said Akiza as she did so.

Hunter: 800  
Carly: 5600  
Akiza: 3000

"Heh, same old Akiza." said Hunter. "Even with your little friends."

"At least I have some." said Akiza. "Anyway, I'll end my turn."

"Very well," said Hunter as he drew a card. "But I'll be the one who has the last laugh."

Elsewhere, Angela Rains was walking home complaining about Carly.

"That stupid Carly Carmine. She's always in my way. She cost me my job, my reputation, Ah-choo! My health..." said Angela

Just as she was stepping on the steps she noticed an eviction sign on the door.

"My APARTMENT?!" exclaimed Angela.

"ARGH!" said Angela as she kicked the door down.

Then the mysterious little girl showed up behind Angela.

"If you want to get rid of Carly..." said the little girl. "...Talk to me."

The little girl then floated away. Angela couldn't help but follow her. And behind her, the door was put back together as if she never kicked it down.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

In Neo-domino city a familiar figure picked up a card and noticed a trail. Meanwhile, in the warehouse, the duel between Carly and Akiza vs. Hunter Pace continued.

"Your monsters may have control over the field, but let's see how long they can keep it." Said Hunter as he dew a card. "I summon Blockman in attack mode and I lay two cards face down, ending my turn."

Blockman: Effect Monster, 4 stars, Rock-type, Earth Attribute, ATK 1000, DEF 1500. Effect: By Tributing this face-up card, Special Summon in Defense Position a number of "Block Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500) equal to the number of turns this card has been face-up on your side of the field. These tokens cannot declare an attack.

"Next, I'll play the Mystic Plasma Zone Field spell and I'll play two cards face down ending my turn." said Hunter.

"His strategy seems familiar." Thought Carly.

"It should." said Hunter. "You dark signers always play field spells to keep your Earthbound Immortals alive. Without them, they're as dead as the dirt they crawled out from under."

"How did you-" said Carly.

"I'm a psychic duelist of the ultimate calibur." said Hunter. "And that's all you'll need to know for now."

"Fine." said Carly as she drew a card. "Then I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

Luster Dragon: Normal Monster, 4 stars, Dragon-type, Wind Attribute, ATK 1900, DEF 1600

"Now attack!" exclaimed Carly as her dragon does so.

"Nice try, but I activate Waboku to keep my Blockman safe." said Hunter.

Waboku: Trap Card. Effect: You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." said Carly.

"Then I'm up." said Akiza as she drew a card. "Now my Amaryllis attack and end this duel!"

"I activate, Negate Attack, which stops your battle phase and keeps my Blockman safe." said Hunter.

Negate Attack: Trap Card. Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

"Then I end my turn." said Akiza.

"And it will be your last." said Hunter as he drew the card he wanted. "Since my Blockman has been on the field for two turns I'll split it into two block tokens. Now that I have everything I need your doomed."

Then the spider mark appeared on Hunters arm.

"I sacrifice my two Block Tokens to summon an old friend of Carly's. But don't worry, the whole souls thing is covered. I used spirits from beyond the grave as a tribute. These spirits were involved in a little something called World War I." said Hunter.

A giant heart appeared and the vengeful spirits of soldiers from WWI were infusing with it. The energy then took on a new form."

"Look familar girls? It should, after all it is Earthbound Immortal Uru! The EI of your former leader Roman Goodwin!" exclaimed Hunter.

The Earthbound Immortal let out a mighty roar.

Earthbound Immortal Uru: Effect Monster, 10 stars, Insect-type, Dark Attribute, ATK 3000, DEF 3000. Effect: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to select and take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.

"Now Uru, attack Akiza and end her!" exclaimed Hunter as Uru began to do so.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell!" exclaimed Carly as she did so.

Mystical Space Typhoon: Spell Card. Effect: Select 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. Destroy it.

"What?"! said Hunter.

As the field was destroyed, so was Uru.

"I don't know what you have against Akiza but it ends now." said Carly.

"I'll remember this!" exclaimed Hunter.

"My turn!" said Carly as she drew a card. "I attack your life points directly with Luster Dragon!"

The dragon did just that and Hunter lost. The mysterious figure was Yusei and he and Jack busted down the doors to the warehouse.

"You guys ok?" asked Yusei.

"We're fine." said Akiza, "But I can't say the same for him."

Jack ran up to Hunter.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

Then Hunter began to act like he was posessed.

"Well well," said Hunter. "The gang's almost all here."

"What's going on with Hunter?" asked Jack.

Then a mysterious wind picked up the Uru card and blew it out of the warehouse. Hunter's eyes began to glow and so did the pendant Toby gave to Misty.

"A few keepsakes for the memories." said Hunter. "We will meet again."

Then Hunter collapsed.

"Hunter, wake up." said Jack.

Hunter then struggled to wake up.

"What happened, where am I?' asked Hunter.

"He dosen't remember anything." said Yusei.

"Just like those Shadow Drones." said Carly.

"But it's not the Dark Signers pulling the strings this time." said Akiza "It's something or someone else."

The Uru card managed to find its way to the little girl as she caught it. She also had her new entourage with her: Barb, Angela, Cheif Armstrong, Don Piero, Two girls wearing cloaks (One with lipstick, one without), a boy in a cloak, and Bashford's wife and son(unaged) She was walking up to Duel Academy and found Sly. She apprached only him.

"How would you like to get your hands on Stardust Dragon?" asked the girl.

And moments later Sly disappeared, and so did the little girl and her entourage.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

In the secret base silhouettes stand in a room.

"This is quite the army I have gathered." Said the little girl who was their boss. "Now then, who would like to go first?"

Then, a teenage boy in neon green stepped forward.

"You?" asked the little girl. "Very well. Go forth and find the one who sent Sayer to the Netherworld."

The base began to emerge from out of the ocean and the boy rode on a jetski with Duel Disk and deck in hand.

"I know where you are Misty and I'm sending my first to destroy you." said the little girl. "He may seem familiar to you, but it won't be the tearful reunion you think it'll be."

Meanwhile in Neo-Domino city Carly was looking around town and found a lottery with a fabulous prize. Naturally Carly wanted to try since the best part was it's free.

Elsewhere Yusei, Jack and Crow were putting the finishing touches on their duel runners and reminiscing about the good old days when Carly came bursting in and something blew up in their faces.

"What do you want now Carly?" asked Crow.

"I won a lottery." said Carly.

"Nice, Maybe you can move out of that jaloppey and into a real house." said Crow.

Then Carly beaned him on the head and then she showed Jack what she won.

"They're tickets to Rio de Janeiro, That's in Brazil and there's enough for me, Jack, Yusei, and you Crow, and Akiza, and Leo and Luna too." said Carly.

"Finally," thought Carly "I get Jack all to myself."

Then Carly fantasized about her and Jack on the beach and Jack proposing to her only to be interupted by Zola screaming to keep the noise down.

"Quickly, out the back." said Jack.

Just as everyone got out the back door, Zola rrived at the front door only to find that everyone was gone.

In a back alley, the gang was catching their breath and Carly soon realized she lost her ticket, and who should find it but Mina, who was relaxing at the Cafe la Gren. Carly was about to grab her ticket when Mina's shoe stomped on it. Mina then picked it up only to find Carly was on the other end.

"A free trip to Rio, huh?" asked Mina "And just waht were you planning to do with this?"

"It's none of your business." said Carly.

"As the president of the peace keeping burough I'm making it my buisness." said Mina.

"Former president, with no Sector Security, you're out of a job. But fine, I'm going to Rio with Jack." said Carly "And you can't stop me!"

"Over my dead body you'll go!" exclaimed Mina.

"Don't tempt me." said Carly.

"You're both wasting your time." said Stephanie as she was approaching the table. "If anyone is going to Rio with Jack, it's going to be me."

"YOU WISH!" screamed both Carly and Mina.

Then the three got into a big cat fight. Then Jack whistled.

"You can all go." said Jack, "But you three must be on your best behavior."

"Yes Jack." said Carly, Mina and Stephanie.

As Jack turned his back the three just glared at each other with their eyes shooting daggers.

The next day the gang got on a plane. As the plane was taking off, who should stowaway but Trudge. Fortunately Carly, Mina and Stephanie were seated seperately so they wouldn't be at each other's throats, literally. A short while later the plane landed and everyone was on the beach. Naturally Carly couldn't wait for some fun in the sun so she began to strip in the middle of the Copa Cabana beach.

"You can't do that!" said Akiza. "You'll create an international incident. You can't just change in the middle of the beach."

First Carly took off her vest, then her sneakers, then her shirt, then her jeans, finally Carly took off her glasses.

"You guys didn't have to worry." said Carly. "I was wearing my swimsuit underneath my clothes."

Everyone couldn't help but stare. Carly's friends stared at her like "Are you kidding?" Just then Akiza began to feel a familiar presence.

"Was I just thinking that." thought Akiza.

On the top of a building the boy in Neon Green held an locket. This locket was a copy of the one Toby gave to Misty.

"Soon I will defeat you." said the masked Neon Green boy as he jumped off from one ledge to another.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

On the beach everyone was having a fun time, until a photoshoot crew wanted everyone to clear the beach. Turns out it was Duelist Monthly and they were making photos for the swimsuit issue, and the cover model was none other than Misty Tredwell. Misty was reading more of her fanmail and came across yet another letter from Akiza. She sent letters to Misty ever since she was brought back from the Netherworld everyday. She never missed a day. She was even informed about how she saved the world again.

"Hey, we got people here. They say they know you. One of them says you can recognize this." said one of the crewmen.

Misty recognized the locket that belonged to her. She took it and and greeted her friends.

"Akiza, It's so good to see you again." said Misty.

"I see you've kept yourself busy." said Akiza.

"Hey Misty, 5 minutes." said another one of the film crew.

"Be right there." said Misty. "We'll talk later."

"You guys didn't tell me you knew Misty Tredwell." said Stephanie.

"More than you know." thought Carly.

The photoshoot was a big success. Then Misty went back to her dressing room and found a copy of the locket she had, only this one had her face in the picture slashed. There was also a letter with the locket.

"It's time I got my revenge on you and the Black Rose. Meet me at the Redeemer Statue at 10 p.m. sharp. Don't be late."

Misty informed the others of her letter and the locket.

"Looks like someone really wants it out for you." said Leo.

"This isn't funny." said Luna. "Someone is threatening Misty."

"The Redeemer statue is a fair distance, but we'll be there." said Yusei.

Later, at 10 p.m., The gang arrived at the Redeemer Statue. Then Akiza noticed the young man that was watching her on the roof.

"I've been waiting for you." said the man.

"So who are you?" asked Misty. "And how did you get this? This locket was one of a kind and my brother gave it to me."

Misty threw it at the man.

"Do you know my brother?" asked Misty. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me." said the man. "And by the way..."

The man removed his hood to reveal he was wearing a mask that looked like Ccarayhua's head.

"...The name's Lizardo." said the man. "And we'll have a shadow duel just to make things interesting."

The mark of the lizard appeared on Lizardo's arm. Soon the Lizard mark surrounded Misty, Akiza and Lizardo.

"Catch!" said Carly as she threw in her Duel Disk with deck included.

The duel disks were activated.

"Let's Duel!" exclaimed Akiza, Misty and Lizardo.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

As the duel began, Lizardo made some rules.

"Since this is a two against one duel, you will both start off with 4000 life points while I start off with twice that much: 8000. In adition, no player is alowed to attack on their first turn. Fair?" asked Lizardo.

"Fair." said Akiza and Misty.

"8,000 Life Points, is that fair?" asked Carly.

"When me, Jack and Crow duelled Goodwin he had 12,000 life points, so it would make sense." said Yusei.

"I guess all we can do is watch and wait." said Stephanie.

"Just don't get to close to that purple fire Steph." said Mina. "Or you'll be food for an Earthbound Immortal."

Stephanie gulped and said "Ok."

"I'll go first, since I'm not chivalrous." said Lizardo as he drew a card. "And from my hand I summon Gigobyte in attack mode."

Gigobyte: Normal Monster, 1 star, Reptile Type, Water Attribute, ATK 350, DEF 300.

I'll also lay two cards face down and end my turn.

"Then I guess I'm up." said Akiza as she drew a card. "And I summon Evil Thorn."

Evil Thorn: Effect Monster, 1 star, Plant- type, DARK attribute, ATK 100, DEF 300. Effect: You can Tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorns" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated.

"And I'll tribute my monster to inflict some damage on you." said Akiza as she did just that.

Lizardo: 7700  
Akiza: 4000  
Misty: 4000

"Now I get to special summon two more Evil Thorns." said Akiza.

"A wasted effort." said Lizardo "I activate a trap: Offering to the Snake Deity. I'll just get rid of Gigobyte to destroy your Evil Thorns."

Akiza was shocked that he played such a skillful move. It reminded her of something Dark Misty would do.

Offering to the Snake Deity: Normal Trap: Destroy 1 Reptile-Type monster you control and 2 cards your opponent controls.

"I'll just play two facedowns and end my turn." said Akiza.

"Akiza is really having a hard time." thought Misty "And I do owe her, for saving me."

Misty remembered when she was a Dark Signer and she was possessed by Ccarayhua. Akiza saved her from her own evil.

"It's time I paid her back." thought Misty.

"It's my turn. I draw." said Misty as she drew a card.

"As a Dark Signer I was more in tune with Reptiles because of Ccarayhua, so I should know what to expect from this guy." thought Misty. "And Carly picked a great selection of cards, each with their own strengths and powers. She's learned a lot since her days as a Dark Signer." thought Misty.

Misty then remebered Carly's initiation into the Dark Signers, acting nervous around Kalin, Devack and Roman.

"Now's the time to show I can stand without my Earthbound Immortal." thought Misty.

"From my hand, I summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode." said Misty as she did so.

Blazing Inpachi: Normal Monster, 4 stars, Pyro-Type, FIRE attribute, ATK 1850, DEF 0.

"Next I play Double Summon, which allows me to summon some backup, so say hello to Solar Flare Dragon." said Misty.

Double Summon, Normal Spell Card. Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

Solar Flare Dragon: Effect Monster. 4 Stars, Pyro-Type, FIRE attribute, ATK 1500, DEF 1000. Effect: While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent during the End Phase of your turn.

"Wow. What a combo." said Carly. "If she summons another Solar Flare Dragon she'll be indestructible."

"Well you did put two of those dragons in your deck didn't you?" asked Luna.

"Bwaaa!" exclaimed Carly. "I didn't think of that."

"Carly!" said Misty, "Don't sell yourself short. This deck is awesome. I wanna see how far I can go with this."

"Really?" asked Carly.

"Sure, it's really cool." said Misty. "I tought my little brother how to duel, so I'll be glad to give you some more pointers."

"Thanks." said Carly as she got weepy.

"How pathetic you all are." said Lizardo.

"And what does that mean?" asked Akiza.

"Where were you when young Toby needed you Misty?" asked Lizardo.

Misty was in shock to hear that Lizardo knew what he was talking about.

"I bet he hates you so much right now." said Lizardo. "The man this statue may be modeled after may forgive you but Toby will not, and nether will I."

"I'll just play two cards face down and end my turn." said Misty. "And my dragon's power kicks in. During my end phase, he dishes out 500 points of damage to you."

Lizardo then began to fell pain.

Lizardo: 7200  
Akiza: 4000  
Misty: 4000

"Impressive move, I'll give you that." said Lizardo as he drew a card. "But it won't be enough. I play the field spell, A Legendary Ocean."

A Legendary Ocean: Field Spell Card. Effect: This card's name is treated as "Umi". Downgrade all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.

"It allows me to summon Misty's true self. Come forth, Giga Gagagigo." said Lizardo.

Giga Gagagigo: Normal Monster, 5 stars, Reptile-type, WATER attribute, ATK 2450, DEF 1500.

"Why would you say that thing is my true self?" asked Misty.

"Because you lost your soul when you became a Dark Signer all to avenge your brother." said Lizardo.

"But I didn't turn into a machine." said Misty.

"You were much worse." said Lizardo. "But I'll attack the other source of Toby's pain. Giga, attack Akiza directly."

Giga Gagagigo was about to do just that, until...

"I play Negate Attack!" exclaimed Akiza. "Now your monster's attack is blocked."

Negate Attack: Counter Trap: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

"A lucky save Akiza, but luck won't save you." said Lizardo. "I'll just lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"All right, My draw." said Akiza as she drew a card. "And from my hand I summon Twilight Rose Knight."

Twilight Rose Knight: Effect Monster: Tuner, 3 stars, Warrior Type, Dark Attribute, ATK, 1000, DEF 1000. Effect: Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.

"This means I get to summon another Plant-type monster, so I summon Revival Rose." said Akiza as she did so.

Revival Rose: Effect Monster, 4 stars, Plant-type, Dark Attribute, ATK 1300, DEF 1300. Effect: If a Level 5 or higher Plant-type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

"Now I will Tune my knight with my rose to Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" exclaimed Akiza.

Black Rose Dragon: Synchro Effect Monster, 7 stars, Dragon-Type, Fire Attribute, ATK 2400, DEF 1800. Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase.

"Why waste yor time summoning that overgrown weed?" asked Lizardo.

"So I can do this. I play my other face down: Thorn of Malice." said Akiza as she did so.

Thorn of Malice: Equip Spell Card. Equip only to "Black Rose Dragon" or a Plant-Type monster. It gains 600 ATK. When it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If it attacks a monster, that monster loses 600 ATK and DEF after damage calculation. An opponent's monster that battles with the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.

"Now attack Gagagigo." said Akiza as she does so. Giga Gagagigo isn't destroyed, but it did lose 600 ATK and DEF.

Lizardo: 6750  
Akiza: 4000  
Misty: 4000

"I end my turn." said Akiza.

"This duel is starting to become exciting." thought Misty "And to think, ten years ago I was fighting with Akiza head to head, now here we are side by side."

"My turn." said Misty as she drew a card. "And I summon a water monster of my own, meet Suijin, and all I have to do is offer my Solar Flare Dragon in exchange for it."

Suijin: Effect Monster, 7 stars, Aqua-Type, WATER attribute, ATK 2500, DEF 2400. Effect: You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

"Now, Suijin attack Giga Gagagigo." said Misty as she did so. Giga was destroyed.

"Trying to destroy everything of the monster you once were, that's cute." said Lizardo.

"I've had enough of you!" exclaimed Misty in anger. "Now Blazing Inpachi, burn away his life points."

"So blinded by anger you never seen my trap: Call of the Haunted." said Lizardo. "And I'll use it to bring back Giga Gagagigo."

Call of the Haunted: Continuous Trap Card. Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Misty then realized her mistake and shouted "STOP!"

Blazing Inpachi stopped just in time.

"I end my turn." said Misty. "But answer me this, why do you hate me and Akiza so much?"

"Because of what you both did to Toby." said Lizardo.

"And what would that be?" asked Akiza.

"Akiza brushed off Toby just cause she didn't want to have anything to do with him." said Lizardo "And when he found out that Misty became a Dark Signer, it broke his heart to see his sister, the one person he cared about so much destroy the world just to avenge him."

"That was a long time ago." said Akiza. "I told that to Misty, and I didn't know what happened to him since."

"And as strange as it sounds, I believe her now." said Misty.

"Well then, you can both perish together after my next move." said Lizardo as he drew a card. "For my move I play Advance Force, Then I play Synchro Boost to bump up my monster by 500 points and one level. Now the time has come for you to face your inner demon."

Advance Force: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: You can Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster.

Synchro Boost: Equip Spell Card. Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Luna.

"I summon Gogiga Gagagigo." said Lizardo as he does so.

Gogiga Gagagigo: Normal Monster, 8 Stars, Reptile Type, Water Attribute, ATK 2950, DEF 2800

"And thanks to the Legendary Ocean he gets a level reduction and a power boost. Now attack Akiza's dragon!" said Lizardo as he does so.

Everyone was shocked until...

"I activate a trap: Magic Cylinder!" exclaimed Misty.

Magic Cylinder: Normal Trap Card. Effect: Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

"Now your monster's attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monster's ATK points." said Misty. as it happened.

Lizardo: 3600  
Akiza: 4000  
Misty: 4000

"You'll pay for that!" said Lizardo. "Because I activate Jar of Greed, which allows me to draw one card."

Jar of Greed: Normal Trap Card. Effect: Draw 1 card from your Deck.

Lizardo drew something he might need later.

"I end my turn." said Lizardo.

"With a powerhouse like that I'll need to play some defense." thought Akiza.

"It's my turn." said Akiza as she drew a card. "And I play Tremendous Fire. I can dish out 1000 points of damage to you at the cost of 500 of my own Life Points."

Tremendous Fire: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points.

Lizardo: 2600  
Akiza: 3500  
Misty 4000

"I'll end my turn." said Akiza.

"Then I'm up." said Misty as she drew a card. "I pass. there's nothing I can do this turn."

"Then your doom approaches." said Lizardo as he draws a card. "And I play, Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck."

Pot of Greed: Spell Card. Draw two cards from your deck.

And for a combo like the one Lizardo was thinking, he drew what he needed. Luna then began to get a bad feeling.

"Everyone huddle!" exclaimed Luna.

Carly, Mina and Stephanie huddled next to Jack.

"She said huddle not cuddle." said Jack.

The signers marks created a barrier for the upcoming fear.

"Misty, it's time my friend had his revenge. Comeforth Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" said Lizardo.

A dark stone heart appeared out of nowhere and everyone within range except the duelists and those in the barrier were absorbed to create Ccarayhua

Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua: Effect Monster, 10 stars, Reptile-Type, Dark Attribute, ATK 2800, DEF 1800. Effect: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, except by its own effect, destroy all cards on the field.

"And now I play Double Attack By discarding my Level 11 Yubel Terror Incarnate I can attack with Ccarayhua twice." said Lizardo.

Double Attack: Spell Card. Effect: Discard 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field with a lower Level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn.

"First, I'll have Ccarayhua attack you Black Rose, directly that is." said Lizardo as he does so. Akiza felt the shock of that.

Lizardo: 2600  
Akiza: 700  
Misty: 4000

"Akiza!" exclaimed Misty.

"I'm... fine." said Akiza.

"And now it's your turn Misty. I find it ironic: The very Earthbound Immortal who brought you back to life, is about to destroy you." said Lizardo. "Now Ccarayhua, attack your former master!"

Ccarayhua was about to do so until Suijin came in and blocked the attack.

"Guess you forgot about Suijin's ability." said Misty. "I can use him to block an attack and when your monster attacks it I can reduce it's ATK to 0."

"THIS CAN'T BE! NO!" exclaimed Lizardo.

"Consider this a message to the new head of the Arcadia Movement: YOU LOSE!" exclaimed Misty.

The Earthbound Immortal's ATK was reduced to 0 and was destroyed by Suijin.

"Never mess with me and my friends." said Misty.

Lizardo: 0  
Akiza: 700  
Misty: 4000

Akiza and Misty win.

At the secret base the little girl felt a disturbance in the dark forces.

"Lizardo has been beaten." said the little girl.

"Shall we retrieve him." asked one of the two cloaked girls.

"No. He was merely a messenger, and the message, has been received." said the little girl.

Meanwhile, at the Redeemer statue, The flame died down and all the people sacrificed returned. Lizardo layed down lifeless. Misty and Akiza walked up to Lizardo.

"Thank you... I knew you would save me." whispered Lizardo.

Misty approached Lizardo like she would kiss him. She removed his mask and she and Akiza were shocked to see who was behind it.

"I don't believe it. After all this time." said Misty as her eyes were watering. "It's him, it's really him."

Akiza's eves were watering too.

"What's happening here?" asked Carly.

"Carly, Akiza." said Misty as she was crying. "This is my brother!"

Everyone was shocked to see that the masked boy Lizardo was really Toby Tredwell, Misty's brother.

"I thought I would never see him again." said Misty.

Then a note came out of his cape. Akiza picked it up and read it.

"If you are reading this note, then congradulations on beating Lizardo, or should I say Toby Tredwell. Though he was the weakest member of my army. My other soldiers will be much more powerful. As of today all of you are marked duel on sight by the new Arcadia Movement. And don't think I'll be as forgiving as Sayer, since he's not here to hold Akiza's hand anymore. And to make things interesting, my soldiers are posted around the world. If you manage to beat them all, you can face me in the place where the psychic revolution all started. I'll be waiting for you. Best wishes to you all.

Psylvia, The new head of the Arcadia Movement."

"Psylvia, so that's her name." said Akiza.

"I was just thinking, this Psylvia girl must've been controlling Hunter." said Carly.

"If that's the case," said Yusei "Then our vacation's over."

The gang watches as the sun rises.

To be continued...


End file.
